


Cabin

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Double Penetration, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is cringe, Twins, Watersports, baekhyun just gets fucked, bye, idk how to do this, twins!chanyeol&chanhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: chanyeol brings his mate, baekhyunnie to his beach family outing and his heat suddenly arrives.chanhyuk’s willing to help his twin brother out and chanyeol’s willing to share.[this is really bad but twins!chanyeol and chanhyuk idk how to tag. this is also my first time writing and this is just pwp]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 66





	Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time writing. really my first time writing and you’ll notice when you read it. this is just sad really. i can’t write shit and this is my first time writing and it’s porn! english isn’t my first language and i didn’t edit this one. i just had this idea in my head, im sorry in advance.

chanyeol brings his mate baekhyunnie to their beach family outing. baekhyun’s in this slutty bikini ready to swim but his heat suddenly came. slick dripping out his pussy, pink nipples hard, straining against his flimsy bikini. 

chanyeol immediately notices and drags baekhyun to a cabin. mouth attacking baekhyunnie’s nipples through his swim suit. thick fingers found their way to his pussy. his scent fogging up the entire room. chanyeol pushes his top and bites his right nipple hard while his fingers pinched his left nipple. baekhyun couldn’t contain his moans.

a cough ended their actions. they both stopped. chanyeol still is his swimming trunks while baek’s tits were out and the bikini barely covering his wet pussy. 

chanyeol’s twin brother, chanhyuk, looks at them with interest.

baekhyun knows that chanyeol had a twin but this is the first time they met.

“so, my brother brought a slut huh?” he smirked at him. baekhyun feels humiliated. he blushes all over. he’s mad at himself because he likes it. he likes being called a slut. he likes being used like one.

chanyeol looked at baekhyun to find out that his baby looks very VERY turned on. he had an idea. maybe he can share, they’re a family. he thinks.

“baby, you okay?” chanyeol whispers in baekhyun’s ear. looking for signs of discomfort but found none. eyes wandering down his body and saw that his little cock is leaking.

“yes, daddy im alright.” he whispered back. his little hands trying their best to cover his huge tits from chanhyuk.

“you’re standing there all this time and you didn’t make a sound?” chanyeol made sure to look his brother in the eyes. asking him. making sure that they’re thinking the same. 

“yeah. i couldn’t possibly disturb you. you looked like you guys were having fun.” eyes looking directly at baekhyun who’s breathing heavily. 

he wants cock in his cunt right now. he needs it. 

chanhyuk walked over to them. staring at baekhyun’s body. 

“is he in heat?” chanhyuk asks his brother. chanyeol nods. baekhyun can smell the twins’ pheromones. his mind is getting hazy. we wants to get fucked. he wants cum in his pussy right now. he wants to be filled

“plea—please chanyeol fuck me please.” baekhyun claws chanyeol’s arms. “please it hurts, please fuck me.” baekhyun sobs. 

chanyeol looked at his baby, face red, nipples hard and more slick dripping out his cunt. he can’t wait to fuck his pussy but he needs to make sure that baekhyun wants it too.

“baby, what do you think about chanhyuk?” 

“w-what? chanyeol just please fuck me. please!” baekhyun has tears in his eyes. he forgets about chanhyuk who’s standing three feet away from them. 

“yes baby i will but i have an idea. you trust me right?” baekhyun nodded, rutting against chanyeol’s thigh.

chanhyuk moans at the sight. he whistles “he really is a slut, huh. you think he can take both our cocks?” he smirks.

baekhyun hears this and immediately nods. “yes please. i can take both just please please fuck me— please it hurts so bad i need it in my pussy.” he cries out. he’s full on crying now. desperately grinding on chanyeol’s thigh.

chanyeol smiled at his baby, his slutty baby who can’t live without a cock in his cunt.  
“we’re gonna destroy that cunt.” 

chanhyuk locks the door. he strares at baekhyun who’s still crying. chanhyuk smiled darkly at him. “so eager for cock huh. a desperate slut.” he strips baekhyun’s bikini bottoms and bends baekhyun down to expose his pussy to them. 

“bend more,” baekhyun bends more and spreads his pussy. “such an obedient slut.” chanhyuk strokes his face. baekhyun preening.

chanyeol stripped out of his swimming trunks and yanks off baekhyun’s bikini top. baek looks up to chanyeol with tears in his eyes. “yeol, please i can’t wait anymore.” he cries out.

chanyeol lifts up baekhyun while chanhyuk gets out of his clothes. he sits on the bench with baekhyun in his lap. he looks at the soft mounds. nipples hard and red. chanyeol squeezes them hard, baek cries out. “oh my god, daddy wait! fuck!” chanyeol puts them in his mouth, sucking the fuck out of them. he’s leaving marks all over baekhyun’s chest. he has his hands on chanyeol’s head, pulling his hair.

“baby, imagine if you get pregnant. you’ll have milk spilling out of these,” chanyeol pinches his nipples. baekhyun cries out. 

“yes, yes, please breed me. make me a mommy please!” baekhyun sobs, saliva dripping out his mouth.

from behind him, chanhyuk spreads out baekhyun’s leg from his twins’ lap. “let me see that pretty pussy, baekhyunnie.” baek moans and bends his back more. spreads his legs for the other twin. “such a pretty pussy, so well taken care of.” chanhyuk gushes out. he slaps baekhyun’s pussy repeatedly.

“fuck! wait fuck! oh my god! please fuck me just please fuck me!” baekhyun screams at both of them, desperately rutting against chanyeol’s thigh.

chanyeol lets go of his nipple and stares at his baby. his beautiful baby. “we’re gonna stretch you first, yeah? i know you can take us but i don’t want it to hurt.” baekhyun nods , eyes red.

chanhyuk spreads baekhyun’s pussy while chanyeol sinks his middle finger. baekhyun moans. 

“more! more please!” chanhyuk shuts him up with a slap on his ass cheeks.

“be patient, baby. will you?” chanhyuk teases him. chanyeol’s three fingers are in his pussy repeatedly hitting his prostate. when he added the fourth finger, his baby boy comes without warning. 

the other twin laughs. “chan, i wanna fist him. he can take it.” 

chanyeol nods. “of course he can take it.” baekhyun shudders at chanhyuk’s touch. chanyeol’s fingers are now replaced with his twin. he entered four fingers at once. baekhyun moans. “fuck! more!” chanhyuk slides in his thumb, baekhyun slightly wincing at the intrusion. 

“relax baby, focus on me yeah?” chanyeol fondles with baekhyun’s tits. “i love your big tits, baby. you’ll let me fuck them after we’re done with you right?” baekhyun nods at this. the baby boy grinds at the fist inside him.

“look at this chan, he’s taking it like a champ,” chanhyuk laughs darkly “it’s like he’s made for this.” he thrust his fist up to this forearm. baekhyun screams. tears streaming down his face. 

“fuck, oh my god!” baekhyun wails. chanhyuk thrust inside his pussy repeatedly until he’s gaping. 

chanhyuk slides his fist out, baek whining at the lost. his pussy clenching down on nothing.“he’s ready,” chanhyuk nods at his brother. 

chanyeol slides his cock inside him. they both groan. baekhyun breathes heavily. he feels chanhyuk behind him. he’s aligning his cock at his entrance. “relax, baby. you can take it.” he kisses baekhyun’s shoulder. he feels his head at his entrance.

he enters baekhyun with a hiss. “you’re pussy is so fucking tight. we’re gonna ruin this pussy.” baekhyun moans at his words. liking the idea of his ruined pussy. 

they let baekhyun adjust to their size first. chanhyuk cursing repeatedly. chanyeol’s trying hard not to pound his pussy. sweat forming on his forehead. baekhyun feels them both in his stomach.

“you can move,” baekhyun breathes out. they both did at the same time. baekhyun screams out, they would be surprised if no one heard them. they both thrust inside him at the same time. baekhyun’s incoherent. he’s so full he couldn’t form words. baekhyun comes again, he spasms.

“fuck, you’re milking us huh? we’re gonna make you a mommy. you’re gonna be the prettiest mommy ever.” chanyeol whispers at his ear while chanhyuk groans that the sight. baekhyun can only groan. he’ll feel this till next week.

“your pussy will never be the same.” baekhyun spasms around them. cumming for the second time. “fuck plea—please fuck!” the twins fuck him throughout his orgasm. 

chanyeol presses his hands against baekhyun’s tummy. “look this baby,” they both look down at his tummy. they both see the cocks in his tummy. they both groaned at the sight. chanyeol smiles at him.

“yes! please!” baekhyun moans, sobbing. he doesn’t know what he’s saying. the twins thrust inside him at a fast pace. 

baekhyun didn’t notice that he came again. his body shuddering. he rests his head on chanyeol’s shoulder while chanhyuk leaves bruises on his hips.

“im close.” chanhyuk thurst in him so deep he thought he broke his womb, same with chanyeol. he cries. he couldn’t believe this is all happening. he can feel them in his womb.

chanhyuk thrusts inside him one more time and comes inside, painting his walls white. he spills so much cum in him that it pushes both of their cocks outside. 

“such a well trained pussy.” baekhyun cries out as chanhyuk slaps his ass. both globes now red.

chanyeol slides his cock inside again and continues to fuck him. “baby, bounce on my cock. you can do it, for me.” baekhyun nods even though he’s spent. the poor baby can’t feel his bottom half. he bounces on his daddy’s cock, he meets chanyeol’s thrust.

minutes later, chanyeol comes with a groan. spilling his cum inside baekhyun. his tummy now bloated thanks to the twins. chanyeol doesn’t stop there. he’s still fucking baekhyun.

“you can do it baby, you can come again.” truthfully, baekhyun lost count on how many times he came.

he shakes his head “no, daddy please. i can’t take it.” he cries from over sensitivity. chanhyuk laughs at him. he’s filming them while cleaning himself with a beach towel. 

“he can take it yeol. look at him.” baekhyun’s eyes we’re droopy. he looks throughly fucked. it turns on chanyeol even more. he picks him up by the waist and starts fucking him up and down his dick. 

“daddy! wait! fuck! i feel something in my tummy! wait!” chanyeol didn’t slow down, he harshly fucks his baby in front of his brother. 

baekhyun’s crying. he feels it. it’s something different. “please! wait daddy!” with one thrust, baekhyun came. he’s sobbing. breathing uncontrollably.

chanyeol’s feels the warm liquid coating them. he hears his brother laughing. “our baekhyunnie peed! you really can’t take it huh?” baekhyun hides his face in chanyeol’s neck. he’s still peeing, he can’t stop. 

chanyeol kisses his lips. “that’s right, baby. let it all out,” he croons at him. “you’re such a good boy for us. you did great baekhyunnie. let it all out. it’s okay.” baekhyun’s body still tingling after he’s done. 

he smiles tiredly at his daddy. “thank you so much daddy!” he kisses his daddy on the lips. the pee forgotten.

“thank chanhyuk too, baby.” baekhyun turns around and gives chanhyuk a shy smile. “thank you so much, chanhyuk-hyung!” he smiled at his brother’s mate. he’s tired but he doesn’t mind the cum and pee, he knows his daddy isn’t too. in fact, he likes it when he makes baekhyun pee.

“no problem, anything for my bro and his mate.” chanhyuk dresses himself and opens the door to the cabin. 

“hey! tell mom and dad that we have an emergency. we won’t be coming back.” chanyeol tells his twin. chanhyuk smirks at him and nods.

“will do!” he closes the door and leaves. chanyeol pulls out of baekhyun. pussy dripping with so much come.

“baby?” chanyeol looks baekhyun. 

“yes, daddy?” 

“bend over, im not done with you.” baekhyun gulps.

with shaky legs, still covered in cum and pee, baekhyun stands up and presents his pussy to his daddy.

-fin

**Author's Note:**

> thank fuck that was over


End file.
